Pretty Green Eyes Full of Remorse
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He had died; he had been murdered right in front of his very eyes. Just six years old, Kendall had been forced to witness his father's gruesome death. Some secrets are meant to be kept, but some are meant to be revealed, because eventually, the truth will be revealed.


**Hey guys. :) So, I wrote this for winterschild11 and AkireAlev's writing challenge for FanFiction. The whole idea is to write about one of the boys and a parent. I decided to use Kendall and his dad. This is the prologue, so I'm sorry if it's short. But there will be more to come soon enough. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

A woman sat on a bench outside of a coffee shop, a little bundle wrapped up in a light pink, fluffy blanket in her arms. Beside her sat a little boy with blond hair and peridot colored eyes that were looking up to the sky. He swung his legs back and forth, clinging to the edge of the bench with both hands. The little boy's name was Kendall Knight, son to Jennifer Knight and big brother to Katie Knight, who happened to be the small bundle Jennifer Knight was holding in her arms.

"Kendall, sweetie, come with me," Jennifer said softly as she stood up along with the baby, extending her right hand forward for the 8-year-old to take. The young child took her hand and hopped off of the bench, offering his mother a small smile, which was obviously forced.

"Where are we going, mommy?" he asked curiously, biting at his lower lip as his mother guided him towards the entrance of the coffee shop.

Jennifer looked down at the little boy, smiling despite the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes. "I'm just going to get you something for breakfast. Come on." She pulled on the child's hand and they both entered the coffee shop. A small bell hanging right in front of the door rung as they entered.

"Good morning," the young woman standing in front of the coffee shop's counter greeted with a smile. Jennifer Knight returned the greeting with a small smile of her own. Kendall grinned, waving his free hand shyly.

The two made their way towards the counter, Mrs. Knight letting go of Kendall's hand in order to dig her hand into her sweater pocket in the lookout for some money. The blond took a hold of the counter's edge, standing on the tip of his toes to smile up at the woman.

"Hi. My name is Kendall. What's yours?"

Jennifer smiled. Her little boy had always been one to greet others with a smile, even if he was anything but happy in the inside. He tended to be shy at first, but that never lasted for long, which she found odd.

"Joanna," the young woman replied. She was around Mrs. Knight's age, with shoulder-length, dark brown hair. She leaned forward, ruffling the boy's dirty blond locks. "It's nice to meet you, Kendall," she said warmly. "You know, I have a little boy around your age whose name is Logan. Maybe you know him."

"Logan?" Kendall seemed to ponder the name for a second before smiling. "Logan Mitchell?" The woman nodded. "I know Logan, but I don't really talk to him... I'm not good at making friends." His smile fell, being replaced by a solemn look.

"Well, Logan's easy to talk to, and he doesn't really have any friends, since we recently moved here just over two months ago. I think you two would be great friends."

Kendall smiled slightly. "I'll try, but no promises. Kids don't like me that much. They run away from me a lotta the time."

Jennifer smiled sadly, knowing very well the reason behind that. She laid a hand on Kendall's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Joanna frowned at the small boy. "Some people just don't know how to appreciate others. They'd rather go with the flow and turn their backs on other people, instead of being that one person to reach out and stand out."

Kendall nodded sadly, turning back to look at his mother, who was standing behind him.

"Let me say this; you're special. People might push you around and ignore you, but that should not get to you. Because while other people don't see the real you, I do. They don't matter. The people who know how to appreciate you do. You stand out. You have a kind heart, and that is all that really matters. And just for the record, you have really pretty eyes, which other people are most likely jealous of."

At the last sentence, Kendall shrunk back like a startled animal. His eyes immediately filled up with tears. He backed away from the counter and hid behind his mother, breathing heavily.

"Kendall, baby, it's okay," Jennifer murmured as she wrapped her free arm around the sobbing child and knelt down to his level. He buried his face against the crook of her neck, clinging to her sweater for dear life.

"Did I say something? I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. He gets like this every time someone makes a comment about his eyes," the mother whispered, brushing away the tears that had collected in her eyes.

"And why is that?" Joanna Mitchell asked, looking guilty for making Kendall cry.

"He has his father's eyes... His father passed away two years ago. He was killed in a... gruesome kind of way, and he was forced to witness it..." Mrs. Knight trailed off, the tears finally falling. "I'm sorry, but we have to go." She wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and led him out, not even allowing the other woman to give a response.

The background behind Mr. Knight's death was quite disturbing, and she hoped no one would ever dig it out of them. But really, no one could, and no one would. Or at least, that's what she hoped.

* * *

**Do you guys think Kendall will spill his secret to anyone? and if you do, to who? Knowing me, you guys already know who, but oh well! :P Thanks for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
